


Begin Again

by daddygulf



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pabebe si Guppie, Slow Burn, Smut, Whipped si Mew, bastos, pano ba mag tag
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddygulf/pseuds/daddygulf
Summary: crush ni gulf si mew pero secret lang hagshshahs umuwi siya ng lasing naka one night stand niya (ata) si ser mew
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Its an ordinary day, Gulf woke up late again. He didnt know how he went home sa sobrang dami niyang nainom kagabi. The last thing he remembered was him dancing on the table. 

Shit! 

He internally cursed. Desperately trying to get up and drink the water on the bedside table that he didnt even know kung paano nya nailagay dun. At this point, he started having regrets on how trashed he is right now. Remind him not to drink like that again. Pero alam naman nating lahat na scam yon. At ano ba? Kelan ba natupad yung "hindi na talaga ko iinom"? 

"Ano badet kaya ba today?" natatawang sabi ni Mild. Umirap naman si Gulf dito, looking at Mild takang taka sya kung bakit parang walang epekto kay Mild ang 2 Cuervo at 2 tower na ininom nila kagabi. 

"Tangina mo Mild" inirapan niya ulit ang kanyang kaibigan. Inabot ni Mild sa kanya ang baso ng tubig at inubos naman ni Gulf ito. Sa totoo lang malaking tulong talaga si Mild sa buhay niya. Mild has been with him simula pa noong mga batang madungis sila at amoy araw na kakalaro sa labas. He practically grew up with Mild, mas nauna pa nga itong makaalam when he came out. Laking pasasalamat na lang talaga ni Gulf na he has a bestfriend like him. 

"Oo nga pala nilutuan na kita ng dinner mo medyo madami naman yun so pwede mo sya ulitin bukas. Magpahinga ka na jan, tinawagan ko na din si Saint, sabi ko di ka makakapasok ngayon. Sige na aalis na ko may lunch pa kami ni Boat" Mild went for his things on the couch with Gulf tailing him. Gulf said his thanks and gave Mild his middle finger. Dont get him wrong, ganun lang talaga sila ni Mild. They dont do the sweet shit like others do. Gulf then locked his door and went to sit on his couch. He opened the tv then set the volume on low, he fished his phone on his pocket sending a brief text to Saint. Its one his perks actually. Being friends with your co-worker and actually building your own company with them. 

After a few hours of playing games on his phone, nakaramdam na ng gutom si Gulf. So he went on the local coffee shop which is just a walking distance from his condo. Wala naman masyadong tao, so pushed the door and went straight to the cashier.

"One cafe americano please" Gulf said and gave the cashier a small smile. Kailangan niya talaga ng matapang na kape ngayon pampawala na din ng hangover. Gulf then paid for his drink and sat on his usual spot on the cafe. Buti na lang nadala nya yung laptop niya and so he decided to make some reports at yung powerpoint presentation nila for the new client ng company. Sa totoo lang pwede naman niya gawin ito sa office, pero ayaw nya masayang yung araw and medyo nahihiya din naman siya kila Saint kahit na kaibigan niya ang mga ito. 

"Hi Sir Gulf! Here's your cinnamon roll." the waiter said while casually putting the bread on the table. With a confused look Gulf then said "Oh no i didnt order anything". Hindi naman na ito bago sa mga staff ng coffee shop since regular si Gulf doon, and cafe americano and cinnamon roll is really his regular order everytime he went there. 

"Ay Sir, may nagpapa abot po kase sa inyo, galing daw po kay M" nag thank you na lang si Gulf sa waiter at napa kamot na lang siya sa ulo. Hindi niya alam ang mararamdaman niya. Matutuwa ba siya o matatakot? May stalker ba siya? Pinag titripan ba siya ni Mild? Kaya naman kinuha niya ang phone niya at dali daling nag send ng text kay Mild. 

"HOY MILDRED! IKAW MAY PA CINNAMON ROLL KA PA HA ANO BA TO INUTOS MO PA SA WAITER YAWA KA! NAKAKAHIYA BAKLA" 

"Hey! Is this seat taken?" Gulf didnt bother to look up and just gave the man a sly nod. 

He then recieved a reply from Mild which clearly said "TANGA BAKIT KITA BIBIGYAN NG CINNAMON ROLL? CHIX KA BA?" With a furrowed brows his gaze turned to the cinnamon roll beside his coffee. Kung hindi galing kay Mild, kanino? As far as he knows si Mild lang naman ang kilala niyang M.   
Crazy thoughts are running through his head. M... Okay, call him ilusyonada pero may crush syang M. Borta, matangkad, mayaman, mabango... Not to mention one of their loyal clients sa company. Could it be? Pero napaka imposible naman ata, eh hindi naman sila close nun. Sumasakit lalo ang ulo ni Gulf, obviously the hangover still not leaving his system. Napahilamos na lang sa mukha si Gulf. Oblivous of the man in front of him watching his every move. 

"Bad timing ba ako? Mr. Kanawut?" And there he is, in all his glory. The man in front of him is wearing a black turtle neck with his arms on the table. A small chuckle came out of the man's mouth, finding Gulf's situation amusing. 

"Mr Suppasit, Im sorry. I didnt even noticed you" Gulf said shyly. Napaka wrong timing naman kase. Ngayon pa talaga when he looks like a mess? Madalang naman sila magkita ni Mr. Suppasit. But everytime they do, Gulf makes sure na he looks good. 

"Kana, you werent that shy kagabi" Kana? Did he just-- Kagabi?? Anong nangyare kagabi??? Napa tingin naman bigla si Gulf sa lalaking nasa harap niya. Mew then leaned forward and closed Gulf's laptop giving him access to whisper on his ear. 

"Remember when I told you to get down from the table, because you've been shaking your ass out. You even asked my name, then you told me to call you Kana. Its your fault im wearing this black turtle neck even if its scorching hot outside" 

Gulf was speechless. All he can do is swallow the lump on his throat. Ganon ba siya ka wasted kagabi, he didnt even know that he put a hickey on his clients neck? Okay, alam naman natin na crush ni Gulf si Mew, but he was never vocal about it. He just gape at him everytime they have a meeting. Ayon lang talaga ang kaya ng powers niya. He just admire Mew from afar. 

"Mew..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hnggh.. Fuck please" Gulf moaned as Mew kissed his neck making him shiver all over his body. Mew's hands traveled down on his nipple, pinching it causing him to moan out loud. 

"I told you im gonna make you scream tonight" 

To say that Gulf is shocked is truly an understatement. He never even imagined making out with this man at this ungodly hour. Well, actually he did. They were just eating dinner after that excruciating moment and the next thing he knew they're up on his room exploring each other. 

Tama ba 'tong ginagawa ko? Tanong ni Gulf sa sarili niya. Pano ba kami napunta sa point na to? Tangina no thoughts, head empty talaga. 

"Mew, wait." Gulf whispered while subtly pushing Mew away. In which Mew did in a split second, worry covering his face. 

"Are you okay?" He asked while holding Gulf's face. "We dont have to do anything, kung di ka komportable. Im sorry was i too rough?" He asked again. At this point nag papanic na si Mew, obviously not wanting the latter to hate him. On the other hand, the wave of insecurity that hit Gulf was long gone as reassuring words from Mew soothed him. How can this man be so wholesome? He then smiled when flashback of what happened before dinner hits him. 

"Mew..." Napa tungo naman si Gulf on the sudden realization. So he really did made out with the number one client of GMS Co. and CEO of MSS Co. Puta! What was i thinking? 

Gulf was once again embraced by a loud chuckle. With skin so hot, and crimson red cheeks he faced the man in front of him. 

"I- uhm..." Lost for words he looked away again biting his lips and fidgeting his fingers under the table. 

"How about we take this to dinner?" Mew said with one of his brows raising trying to convince Gulf. Mew stands up from his seat and offered his hand to Gulf. In which he responded with shy okay and took Mew's hand. 

"Gulf, you okay baby?" Mew asked, making Gulf come back from the trance. Tumingin si Gulf sa mga mata ni Mew, sincerity peeking out of its orbs. Sa totoo lang? What's stopping Gulf ba? He do admire the man in front of him. Hindi naman lahat nabibigyan ng opportunity na makasama ang long time crush nila, much less maka make out at 1 am in the morning on their condo. 

"Gulf, I told you we don't have to do anything kung di ka sigurado." Mew pulled away, Gulf's face missing the warmth of his hands. 

God, this man is unbelievable. 

Gulf grabbed Mew's wrist then attached his lips into him. He nipped the older man's lips causing him to groan. Mew lost all the self control that is left on him as he hoisted Gulf up, his veiny hands gripping Gulf's ass. His feet dragged them to his room while messily kissing each other asking Gulf for consent in between the kisses. 

Mew layed Gulf down gently on the bed hovering on top of him. He moved down his neck kissing, marking, and owning him. Gulf drowned by the pleasure he's feeling moaning out loud the neighbors might hear them. Mew got up and got rid of his clothes with Gulf following his every move, getting rid of his clothes as well. Both engulfed by the passion, hidden desire coming out of their cage like the sexual tension they always try so hard to control eversince the day they first met. 

"Lube and condoms on the second drawer" Gulf moaned out. Mew did what he was told and went in on the second drawer beside the bed. Gulf then touched himself moaning on the thought of Mew fucking his brain out. Senselessly. 

"Such a cockslut for me" Mew groaned. Gulf's dick twitched at the words that left Mew's mouth. He himself didn't even know how he was aroused by being degraded like that. 

"On all fours baby" Mew didn't even wait for Gulf's response as he manhandled him himself. Flipping him, his ass near Mew's face and his head down on the white sheets which for sure will be stained later. Mew coated his finger with the lube, inserting one finger on Gulf's hole.  
"Hnggh.." Gulf moaned at the sudden intrusion. Mew kissing his inner thighs comforting him, patiently waiting for him to adjust. Gulf signaled him to move moaning as Mew's fingers caress his hole. Mew then entered two fingers, hitting Gulf's prostate. 

"Dalawang daliri pa lang to but you already look like a mess" Mew removed his fingers and proceeded to put condom on his shaft. He also put a good amount of lube, actually afraid of hurting Gulf. 

Mew flipped Gulf on his back, hovering over him again. He kissed Gulf with so much hunger while slowly inserting himself. He slowly moved which earned a groan from Gulf drowning by the sensation he is feeling. "Fuck yan lang ba kaya mo?" Mew's ear ringed. Oh he is fuming. Gulf smirked at his sudden words, internally patting his head for the confidence. Mew then rammed himself on Gulf, fucking him rough. With a high pitched moan, he held Mew's bicep as if he is holding for his dear life. 

"You. are. such. a. brat." Mew said in between thrusts. Mew smirked at the sight underneath him. He is fucking beautiful. Mew almost cummed right then and there. 

"Daddy, im close" Gulf moaned. 

"What did you just call me?" Mew asked and slowly stopped shocked from the nickname the precious boy gave him. "I said daddy, im clo- UGH" Mew thrust harder than he ever did a while ago. His dick twitching inside Gulf his insides turning as Gulf call him Daddy repeatedly. 

"Come for me baby" And with a few more thrust, they both did, screaming each others name. Gulf's dick spilling ropes of white on his stomach and on Mew's chest. Mew pulled out of Gulf, throwing the condom on the trash. "Wait for me, I'll clean you up" Mew said going in the bathroom getting a small towel and a bin. With heavy eyes, Gulf responded a small okay. Mew carefully cleaned him up, proud of the marks he made on the boy's body. As he watch him sleep soundly a smile slowly creeped out of his mouth. Im fucked. 

"PUTANGINA???" napabalikwas naman bigla ang dalawa sa sigaw na narinig nila. Realizing they are half naked, they both struggled to cover up one pulling the other end of the duvet obviously panicking. 

"Kelan pa to?" Mild said with Saint, both standing up on the bedroom door. 

Patay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJSHSHDJSJS WAG NYO KO IPA PUHLEEZ HAHSHAHAHS SANA NAGUSTUHAN NYO HEHE TWEET ME UR TOTS HEHEHEHE @daddygulf 
> 
> LABYU OL MWA CORI FIRST TIME KO MAG SULAT NG SMUT SO YON HEHEHE


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sa support nyo!!! ilyyyyy mwa

Mew and Gulf are now sitting on the couch, facing Mild and Saint. Saint with his arms crossed, trying to process everything that just happened. Nakatungo naman ang dalawa na para bang mga batang pinapagalitan ng mama nila. 

"Uhm... Gulf i think i need to head now." Mew said while checking his watch which says 10 am and threw Gulf a soft gaze. Mew took in Gulf's appearance, his eyes focusing on to the deep brown orbs and his morning sex hair. Not that anything happened besides their hysterical search for their clothes with Mild and Saint watching amusingly. Gulf responded with a warm smile and got up from his seat.   
"Hatid ko lang" Sabi niya sa mga kaibigan niya. Tumango naman sila at hinayaan na ang dalawa para magpaalam sa isat isa. 

Naglakad na si Gulf at sinara ang pinto pagkalabas nila ni Mew. "So... uhm i'll call you. Yeah?" Gulf nodded with a small smile on his face. He let out a loud sigh as Mew disappeared. Fuck. 

Papasok na sana ng condo si Gulf nang biglang mag bukas ang pintuan. Iniluwa naman ng pintuan si Mild at hinila papasok si Gulf. "So ano? Daks ba?" Tanong ni Mild habang niyuyogyog ang katawan ni Gulf. "Bakit ba kase kayo andito?" Pagdadabog ni Gulf. Inirapan niya ang dalawa at pumunta na sa kusina para kumuha ng tubig. "Ay ser may trabaho ho tayo, Ano? Nag alala lang naman kami kase never ka naman na late. Aba! Malay ba namin na may ka chukchakan kang borta lord dito" Singhal ni Saint na sinundan si Gulf sa kusina. "Excuse me!" Humarap siya sa mga kaibigan at ibinaba ang basong hawak. "Hindi lang siya basta bastang borta lord no? Its THE Engineer Mew Suppasit" Sabi ni Gulf na may matching hair flip pa. "ABA POTA! ANG YABANG HA" Sigaw ng dalawa. 

~   
Its been a week since the last time Gulf saw Mew. Siguro dahil na din sa sobrang busy nilang dalawa kaya wala silang time para makapag kita. 

Its 8 in the morning and Gulf is sitting at his office, signing some papers na kailangan niyang ma approve for the next big client. Gulf took a sip of his coffee when the telephone on his desk rang. "Sir Gulf, Engr. Suppasit is looking for you po. Ano pong sasabihin ko?" Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Gulf at tila ba nagising ang diwa niya. "Uhm... Wala naman akong scheduled meeting with him right?" Gulf said while gazing at his calendar. "Yes Sir. Wala po" Fuck it's too early for this. "Sige. Paakyatin mo na siya dito. Thank you!" Dali dali namang nag ayos ng itsura si Gulf. Maya maya pa ay bumukas na ang pinto ng opisina niya. And there he is, wala nang ibang maisip si Gulf kundi, tangina ganito ba siya lagi ka fresh sa umaga. "Hey uhm i hope you dont mind na nagpunta ko dito" Mew said. Napansin naman ni Gulf ang paper bag na dala nito. He gave him a small smile and gestured him to sit on the couch. Gulf closed the door while taking a good look at the man in his office. He is wearing a long white polo, ripped jeans, and white shoes. "Engr. what brings you here?" Tanong ni Gulf sitting across Mew. "We didnt had the chance to eat breakfast last time so dinala ko na lang yung breakfast dito." Mew said a little embarrassed. "Hmm... Sana tumawag ka muna or like text man lang" Gulf said while laughing at inagaw na ang paper bag na hawak hawak ni Mew kanina. "Sorry na. Naging busy kase sa site kaya hindi na kita natawagan." Its not like Gulf is sulking, he just didnt expect it. If you were to ask him, nag expect na siya na Mew ghosted him. Natawa naman si Gulf dito at binigay na lamang ang pagkain ni Mew sa kaniya. Nag simula nang kumain ang dalawa, Mew brought pancakes with bacon and eggs. He even brought Gulf's favorite cinnamon rolls from the small cafe near his condo. They just talked about business, what happened that morning in Gulf's condo, and Mew casually feeding Gulf with bacon. 

Gulf was now walking Mew out the door. He had to go back of the office, kase naman dumaan lang naman talaga siya to make up for the times na di niya tinawagan si Gulf. "Gulf..." Mew paused. He was thinking really hard if its a good time to ask Gulf about that question thats been bothering him for days now. "Hmm?" Gulf said urging Mew to continue. "If... If i were to ask you on a date, will you say yes?" Gulf glued to where he is standing, cold eyes gazing at Mew, straight up said "You have to go." Mew was shocked to his core. He expected this but he didnt know it would hurt this bad. Sabi na eh, dapat di ko na tinanong. Mew thought to himself. "Gulf i-" Mew didnt get to finish when Gulf slammed the door shut. 

Bumalik na si Gulf sa kinauupuan niya at nagpa tuloy na sa ginagawa niya. Right now, he really needs to distract himself. Gulf started working again reading one of the reports from the marketing department, memories of the man who brought him breakfast not leaving his mind, causing him to space out.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that?" Mild said slamming the door. "Kitang kita kayo sa cctv ng office mo at cctv sa labas. Gulf ano yun?" Pagtataka ni Mild na naka pamewang na sa harap ng table ni Gulf. "Mildred alam mo na ang sagot jan." Gulf replied coldly. Naka focus pa din si Gulf sa ginagawa niya sa lamesa niya. To be honest, he doesnt have the energy for this. "Ano? You dont do commitments na naman? My God, Gulf!" Napa face palm na lamang ang binata sa kaibigan niya. "Gulf, we are talking about the guy you were head over heels for almost a year now. Sino ba nagmakaawa samin ni Saint, na ibigay na sa kanya si Sir Mew to be his client? Sino ba yung nag aayos palagi, everytime they have a meeting with him. At hindi lang ayos to look presentable ha? Remember that one time na nag pagupit ka pa just because may meeting kayo na di man lang umabot ng 30 mins? Remember nung birthday niya when you sent flowers, anonymously? Remember nung-" 

"OO NA!" Sigaw ni Gulf na napatayo na sa swinging chair niya. "Natakot lang naman ako. Mild, alam mo naman pinag daanan ko. Mababaliw ako pag nangyari na naman yung dati." Napa hilamos na lang si Gulf while pacing back and forth. "Gets ko naman. Nandun kami ni Saint, witness kami nung mga panahong latak ka na lang. Pero baka its time na bigyan mo na ulit ng chance." Mild said trying to calm him down. Naiintindihan naman ni Mild ang kaibigan niya. Hindi naman talaga naging madali para kay Gulf. He fell for the wrong person hanggang sa naubos siya at naiwan na lamang sa pansitan. Mild was now hugging Gulf. Soft sobs coming out from the boy, as he was reminded of the excruciating past he is desperately trying to forget. Dont get him wrong ha, naka move on naman na siya from the guy. It's the trauma and the aftermath of the break up that hunts him down. 

Mild broke the hug and faced Gulf, "Kana, hindi kita pinipilit ha? Im just saying na hindi naman lahat ng tao kagaya ng gagong ex mo. This is Mew, who brought you breakfast just because hindi ka niya natawagan for the past week. Kase kung ako sa kanya, i dont owe you any explanations." Mild exclaimed as he step backward towards the door. Tahimik lamang na nakikinig si Gulf sa kaibigan niya. Head down, his eyes burning holes on his shoes, and no thoughts head empty. Binuksan na ni Mild ang pintuan pero bago pa man ito makalabas ay may sinabi muna ito na ikinagulat ni Gulf. "Remember that time when you lost a big deal from a big client aside from Mew's company." Mild paused looking directly at Gulf. "Yeah, the one who harassed you? Well, Mew heard about it and apparently pulled out 50% of his shares on that company. Tsaka yung sunflowers that day, and the kaprao? Di galing samin ni Saint yun. It was from him. I just want you to realize that this man, is willing to do anything for you kahit na hindi mo naman alam. I mean most guys won't even go a long way." And just like that Mild slammed the door leaving Gulf speechless. 

Tandang tanda pa ni Gulf ang araw na yun. He was set to go on a meeting with one of their biggest client so far. Pinaghandaan ito ng mabuti ni Gulf, to the point na pati pag tulog niya ay na sabotage na. Not because he has a boss to impress and di naman din siya pine-pressure ng friends niya, but because he wants to prove himself and this would be great for the company. "Sir Gulf, remind ko lang po na you have a meeting with Sir Joss Way-ar at 3pm." His secretary said. Gulf opted to drive himself on the venue. He entered the fancy restaurant, disclosing his name to hostess where he was lead by a table to wait for his colleague. 

An hour has passed, almost 4 pm on the clock, Gulf is still waiting for his client. His patience is wearing thin. Kung di lang talaga to big deal ay hinayaan na niya. Ilang beses na din siyang nilapitan ng mga waiters to get his order only to tell them na may hinihintay pa siya. After a good minute, his client arrived. Tumayo si Gulf and put on his business smile, isinantabi niya muna ang inis dito at niyaya na itong umupo. "Good afternoon Sir. Im so glad you made it." Gulf said as an ice-breaker. He went in on his bag and got an envelope with his presentation and the contract. "Let's cut to the chase Mr. Traipipattanapong," His client said while eyeing him down making Gulf uncomfortable. "I don't wanna hear all that shit. How about we take this somewhere private and ill guarantee you, you'll get my approval. You know, get to know each other and drink my expensive wine" The guy said holding Gulf's hand while smirking. Agad namang hinigit ni Gulf ang kamay niya at huminga ng malalim.  
"With all due respect, Mr Way-ar. Don't you fucking dare insult me. Don't you fucking dare underestimate me," Gulf said his hands clenched. "Is this how you handle business?," He scoffed, now leaning on his chair his arms crossed. "You know, showing up an hour late only to harrass them? Acting all high and mighty with your arrogant smirk" Gulf leaned forward raising his brows at the man eyeing him up and down. "I don't need you and my company doesn't need you. So go, fuck yourself!" Gulf said and walked out of the restaurant. 

Gulf sighed at the memory and sat on his chair. He was appaled yet a smile creeped out on his face. He definitely needs to call him. 

************* 

It was 8:30 in the evening when Gulf decided to go home. Napag pasyahan niyang tapusin na lahat ng trabaho at wag na munang pumasok bukas. Pinatay na ni Gulf ang ilaw sa kanyang opisina at sumakay na ng elevator papunta sa kanyang sasakyan para umuwi. 

After a 30 minute drive, considering Manila's traffic Gulf reached his condo, got out of his car, and went straight to elevator. Hindi pa din mawala sa isip ni Gulf ang mga sinabi ni Mild kanina. Ginawa nya yun for me? Hindi na kinaya ni Gulf kaya naman paglabas niya ng elevator ay kinuha na nito ang kanyang cellphone habang naglalakad, dialing Mew's number. Gulf anxiously put his phone over his ear, when he came into a halt. He was looking at a man in front of his condo, staring intently at his phone. "Mew..." Pinatay na ni Gulf ang tawag at tsaka lumapit sa lalaki. "Kanina ka pa naghihintay?" Tanong niya. Mew was wearing a gray shirt and black shorts, sunflower on his hands. "Hindi medyo kakarating ko lang din," Napakamot si Mew ng ulo dahil na rin sa nahihiya ito. "Uhm these are for you" Tinanggap naman ni Gulf ang sunflowers at saka ngumiti kay Mew. "I just want to say sorry sa nangyari kanina," Panimula ni Mew. "It was never my intention to rush you. And i dont wanna seem pushy but i do really like you, Gulf." Mew said staring at Gulf, he could melt. Gulf turned around opening the door of his condo. Hindi naman alam ni Mew ang kanyang gagawin. He just poured his heart out and all he can think of is kung ma rereject na naman ba siya. "Are you just gonna stand there?" Gulf said which made Mew confused, his eyebrows furrowed. Gulf laughed at Mew's reaction and said "Halika na, we can't make out in there may cctv oh" At saka hinili si Mew papasok ng condo niya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAG NYO KO IPA PUBLEEZ BASTOS TO SOBRA AJSHSHDJSJSBSBS AYUN LANG ENJOY

The two were now giggling as they enter Gulf's condo. Sumunggab na agad ng halik si Gulf his hands roaming around Mew's biceps. Mew's lips went down on Gulf's neck marking him, earning a groan from Gulf. Dali daling tinanggal ni Mew ang tshirt ni Gulf, playing with his nipple. A wave of pleasure entered Gulf's body but he wanted to take control, so he pinned Mew on the door at lumuhod sa harapan nito.

"Wait," Wika ni Mew. "Does this mean you like me too?" Natawa naman si Gulf sa tanong ni Mew. "Mew im about to suck your dick. Ngayon mo talaga tinanong yan?" Ibinababa ni Gulf ang shorts nito at bumungad sa kanya ang tigas na tigas na tite ni Mew. Hinawakan ni Mew ang panga ni Gulf at saka ito iniharap sa kanya. "Gusto kong kantutin yang bunganga mo" Tumango naman ito at saka isinubo ang tite sa harap niya. Dinilaan niya muna ang ulo ng tite ni Mew papunta sa ibaba hanggang sa isinubo ng tuluyan. Inangat ni Mew ang balakang niya hanggang sa tumama ang ulo nito sa lalamunan ni Gulf. Maduwal duwal naman si Gulf at may namumuong luha sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata. Nakahawak ang kamay ni Mew sa buhok niya habang tinutulak pa siya paibaba kasabay ng paggalaw ng balakang niya kaya paulit-ulit na natatamaan ang lalamunan niya. "Putangina ang sarap sarap ng bibig mo"

Itinayo ni Mew si Gulf at tsaka ito binuhat papunta sa kwarto. Halos ibalibag na niya ang binata na para bang gigil na gigil na siya. Huminto siya saglit at tinanong muna si Gulf, "Im gonna be really rough with you, is that okay?" Tumango naman si Gulf at sinagot si Mew sa pamamagitan ng halik. "What's your color, baby?" Tanong ni Mew. Gusto muna niyang maka sigurado na nasa same phase sila ni Gulf in other words, consent. "Green, daddy." Natandaan naman ni Mew kung saan nakalagay ang lube at condoms, kaya kinuha na niya ang mga ito at saka pumaibabaw kay Gulf. Mew went in for the kiss their lips fighting for dominance. His hands exploring Gulf's body, going down on his nipple, flicking his fingers on it. "Fuck... please" Ungol ni Gulf. Kaunti na lamang at baka labasan na siya kapag hindi pa siya nakapag pigil. "Please what?" Sabi ni Mew habang naglalagay ng lube sa daliri niya. "Please daddy. Fuck me" Gulf whined at the thought of Mew fucking him hard. Napa kagat labi naman si Mew, "Putangina, i like it when you beg."

Ipinasok na ni Mew ang kanyang daliri, napa ungol naman si Gulf na tila ba sarap na sarap siya. Maya maya pa ay dalawang daliri na ang nakapasok sa butas niya at tanging mga ungol lamang ni Gulf ang maririnig. Ikinurba ni Mew ang kanyang mga daliri hanggang sa matamaan ang prostate ni Gulf at patuloy pa din si Gulf sa pag sigaw. "Daddy, please im ready." Before Gulf know it, ipinasok na ni Mew ang kanyang tite na siyang natamaan ang prostate ni Gulf. "Hnggh.... Fuck!" Itinaas ni Mew ang mga paa ni Gulf sa kanyang balikat, hitting the right spots on Gulf's inside. Mew gripped down on his hip while thrusting, leaving a mark on it. "Ugh... Choke me" Gulf said his sexual frustration coming out of his body. "Anong sabi mo?" Binagalan ni Mew ang pag bayo. "Sakalin mo ko.... Sampalin mo ko. Please" Tumulo na ang mga luha ni Gulf dahil sa halo halo na ang kanyang nararamdaman. "Address me properly." Mew said and thrusted on Gulf hard, earning a loud moan from him. "Im sorry, daddy"

 _slap_. "Eto ba? Eto ba gusto mo?" Lalo pang binilisan ni Mew ang kanyang pagbayo. He placed his right hand on Gulf's neck, blocking his airflow.

 _slap_. "You look so beautiful, baby. Such a mess underneath me, putang puta sa tite ko."

Hinawakan ni Gulf ang pulsuhan ni Mew na nasa leeg niya. His eyes rolling backwards, feeling all the pleasure that Mew gives him. "Daddy, lalabasan na ko" Kung titignan mo si Gulf, he does looks like a mess. His body full of marks, Mew's veiny hands choking him, teary eyes, and saliva oozing out of his mouth. "Not so fast baby. You need to beg for it." Mew said to his submissive baby. "Daddy please let me come. Di ko na kaya" Bumaba si Mew sa mukha ni Gulf para halikan ito. Puro dila at pasahan ng laway na talaga namang napaka kalat. "Such a good boy. You can come baby" Mew said as he mark down on Gulf's neck. Gulf took it as a signal, and cummed. His back arching, and his leg shaking. With just a few more thrust Mew cummed as well, kissing and marking every bit of Gulf's body. Mew pulled out of Gulf's throwing the condom on the trash bin. And just like that, Gulf drift off to sleep.

******

Gulf woke up on the smell of eggs and bacon. Unti unting namulat ang mga mata niya, at kinapa kapa ang lalaking katabi niya kagabi matulog. He looked down on himself, Mew must've cleaned him last night. He figured, Mew is cooking at his kitchen, he made his way on the bathroom. "Hala ka. Putangina ka Mew." Nagulat naman si Gulf sa nakita niya sa salamin. His neck full of hickeys, down on his collarbone as well as the inside of his thighs. Napa hawak naman si Gulf sa puso niya. Malakas ang kabog nito at punong puno ng paro-paro ang kanyang sikmura. Ay hindi, its a whole damn zoo.

After taking a good look on the mirror, Gulf made his way on his kitchen. "That smells so good, babe" Gulf said at niyakap si Mew sa likod niya. Ipinaikot nito ang kanyang kamay at tsaka iniharap si Mew sa kanya. "Good morning, i like my eggs scrambled." Natawa naman si Mew dito at binigyan ng halik si Gulf sa kanyang mga labi. "Good morning, Love" Umupo na silang dalawa at nag simula nang kumain. "Mew," Gulf paused. "Why did you do that?" He continued. "Do what...?" Pagtataka naman ni Mew habang nilalagyan ng bacon ang plato ni Gulf. "You pulled out 50% of your shares sa company ni Joss, Why?" Napatingin naman si Mew sa binata at tsaka hiawakan ang mga kamay nito. "That asshole called me, since i own 50% of that company I asked him kung anong balita sa meeting nyo. Sabi ba naman you didnt show up. Since hindi niya alam na im one of your clients, tinawagan ko muna si Saint to confirm. Kase alam ko you wouldnt do that, " Mew paused para uminom ng tubig. "I know that your company means so much to you. Dun ko nalaman na he harrassed you. Saint told me na umiiyak ka na out of frustration. So i did what i had to do. I pulled out my shares, may bonus pang black eye." Natatawang sabi ni Mew. "Eh bakit hindi mo sinabi sakin" Sabi ni Gulf na may kaunting tampo sa tono nito. "I dont know. Nahihiya pa ko nun at kontento na ko na mapasaya ka kahit hindi mo alam na ako ang dahilan. Besides walang pwedeng mang bastos sayo okay? Ako lang... sa kama." Natatawa namang pinalo ni Gulf ang balikat ni Mew. "Tangina ka. Ang sakit ng pwet ko" Natapos nang kumain ang dalawa at nag volunteer na si Gulf na maghugas. Mew sighed at the view, he is definetly whipped for this man.


End file.
